(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of putting on standby and waking up a domestic gateway and a domestic gateway implementing this method.
(2) Description of Related Art
A domestic gateway is an apparatus that enables a subscriber to be able to receive at his home, via the internet, services of the television or VoIP (Voice Over Internet Protocol) type. Thus, after having connected equipment to the domestic gateway, a subscriber can access internet sites, exchange electronic messages, receive television programmes and/or telephone.
For this purpose, a domestic gateway must remain continuously awake, in particular to receive any telephone calls. In order to save energy, the subscriber can switch off his domestic gateway but this subscriber will then be obliged to switch on again manually when next used, thus not allowing him access to an external communication network in order in particular to record a television programme or place a telephone call.
The problem solved by the present invention consists of reducing the consumption of a domestic gateway.